Pokémon 20th Anniversary
The entire year of 2016 was celebrated as Pokémon's 20th Anniversary, as February 27, 2016 marked the twentieth anniversary of the original Japanese release of Pokémon Red and Green Versions, and therefore the twentieth anniversary of the Pokémon media franchise as a whole. Event distributions Various level 100 Mythical Pokémon were distributed to American and PAL region Pokémon X, Y, . The distributions also correspond to the release of merchandise related to the Pokémon. Super Bowl 50 The Pokémon Company International aired a 30-second commercial advertisement on February 7, 2016 with the motto "Train On." during . An extended version of the commercial was posted on Pokémon.com's official YouTube channel on January 25, 2016. ''#Pokemon20: Pokémon Super Bowl Commercial'' (extended version) ''Pokémon: Train On.'' (30-second broadcast version) #Pokemon20 Posts with the hashtag #Pokemon20 on , , and were selected and displayed on Pokemon20.com. The official website states that selected submissions "may get something special". Pokémon Day Special events were hosted on February 27, 2016 at retail locations. In , had special Holofoil and TCG cards from the new set, a Pokémon activity book, and a poster with the . There were also binders themed around the Generations expansion for sale. GameStops had an exclusive plush and gave customers buying any Pokémon products a Mythical Pokémon poster. Stores in select cities also hosted Early Access Competitions for Pokkén Tournament, with a grand prize of a trip to the 2016 US National Championships. Nintendo New York held an event from 9 AM to 5 PM. The JapanLA Pop Culture Shop in Los Angeles, California had a pop-up shop dedicated to Pokémon merchandise that ran until March 27. In , promoted Pokémon Trading Card Game tournaments at selected stores across the country, where players received exclusive products. The company also sent a kit with 55 exclusive Pikachu Promo cards, three Badge cases, three bags with the Play! Pokémon logo, and 12 deckboxes to each selected hobby store. Players could also receive the Pikachu Promo card by buying two Pokémon TCG products (except boosters) at RiHappy, PB Kids, BMart, and Planeta Brinquedos from February 27 to 28. In , events are set to be held at Pangyo in from February 27 to March 6, 2016. During this time, visitors could collect stamps hidden across four areas in the department store. Visitors who successfully collected all four stamps were able to receive an original Pokémon Day notebook. The Pokémon Store shop is also set to sell various exclusive items. The store also distributed cards illustrated by Game Freak on the 26th to visitors who purchased a certain amount of goods from the store or online. A Mew was also be distributed via infrared on February 27 to 28, 2016. This Mew was level 5, similar to the Mew distributed to Japanese games rather than the international Mew. During these two days, a Pokémon Battle Event was also held. On the 27th, only Kanto Pokémon could be used in the "Kanto Champion" tournament, while on the 28th, all Pokémon were allowed in the "All Star" tournament. Only players with were allowed to participate. During the 27th and 28th, a Pokémon TCG "3 vs 3 Winners League" tournament was also held, with all competitors receiving a special promotional card. A Pokémon Mini Museum and a Pokémon Mini Attraction were also held over these two days. The official Pokémon Twitch channel showed Pokémon gameplay, interviews, and discussions from at 1 to 9 p.m. EST. At 9 p.m. EST, a 24-hour anime marathon began on the officially-endorsed channel Twitch Watches Pokémon, which showed the following movies and specials: Players who logged on to Pokémon Trading Card Game Online received a set of commemorative card sleeves. Games In addition to the following, Pokkén Tournament for Wii U and Pokémon GO were released worldwide in 2016. Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon and a physical version of Pokémon Rumble World were released in Europe in 2016. Officially announced on January 26, 2016, Great Detective Pikachu ~Birth of a New Duo~—the concept for which was initially unveiled in 2013—received a digital release on the Nintendo eShop in Japan on February 3, 2016. Pokémon Sun and Moon Pokémon Sun and Moon, the primary paired versions of Generation VII, were announced at midnight JST on February 27, 2016 in a worldwide . They were released on November 18, 2016 worldwide except in Europe, where they were released on November 23, 2016. Pokémon Red, Green, Blue, and Yellow The Generation I core series games— , , , and —were released on February 27, 2016 on the Nintendo 3DS on Virtual Console. A series of limited-edition Nintendo 2DS systems pre-installed with one of the Virtual Console games were released in Japan, Europe, and Australia; a New Nintendo 3DS pre-installed with both Pokémon Red and Pokémon Blue was released in North America. Pokémon Photo Booth Pokémon Photo Booth was released on February 24, 2016 for . In other Nintendo games Nintendo Badge Arcade On February 25, 2016, North American versions of Nintendo Badge Arcade celebrated the 20th Anniversary of Pokémon with ten sets of Pokémon badges, including the first badges of Mega Evolved Pokémon. Pokémon-themed HOME Menus were displayed on the game's Miiverse Gallery for a period after March 6. In commemoration of Pokémon's 20th Anniversary, a was held on February 20, 2016 at 6:00 AM UTC, pitting players who prefer Pokémon Red against players who prefer Pokémon Blue /Green . The Splatfest, like all Splatfests, was divided and tallied by game region. At the end of the Splatfest, in all three regions, Red lost to Blue and Green. In Japan, replicas of the Red Team and Green Team T-shirts distributed in-game to participants were sold in s across the country. An entitled I Choose You! was uploaded on February 11, 2016. When the player completes this course, they will unlock a , , or costume. Completing the course three times will unlock all three. Unlike the Super Smash Bros. Pokémon costumes, these costumes have a full set of custom sound effects and music taken from . The English expansions and were released in commemoration of Pokémon's 20th Anniversary. The expansions primarily focus on Generation I Pokémon and concepts. The Evolutions expansion and its Japanese equivalent, features re-releases of Original Era cards revised to fit the current game's meta. For example, the based on the famous Base Set Charizard now has 150 instead of 120HP, and its signature Fire Spin now does 200 damage, as opposed to 100 damage. Merchandise Several merchandise items were made in celebration of Pokémon's 20th Anniversary. Figurines and plush toys are set to be sold exclusively at , , , , , and specialty stores in the United States, depending on the item, being released throughout the year. Clothing and other accessories are set to be sold from the online in the United States. Trailers ''#Pokemon20: Celebrate 20 Years of Pokémon! ''UK: Celebrate 20 Years of Pokémon with #Pokemon20! ''#Pokemon20: GAME FREAK's Junichi Masuda #Pokemon20: The Pokémon Company's Tsunekazu Ishihara ''Celebrate #Pokemon20 with the Mythical Pokémon Mew! ''Celebrate #Pokemon20 with the Mythical Pokémon Celebi! ''Celebrate 20 years of Pokémon with the Pokémon TCG! ''Celebrate #Pokemon20 with the Mythical Pokémon Jirachi! ''Celebrate #Pokemon20 with the Mythical Pokémon Darkrai! ''Celebrate #Pokemon20 with the Mythical Pokémon Manaphy! ''Celebrate #Pokemon20 with the Mythical Pokémon Shaymin! ''Celebrate #Pokemon20 with the Mythical Pokémon Arceus! ''Celebrate #Pokemon20 with the Mythical Pokémon Victini! ''Celebrate #Pokemon20 with the Mythical Pokémon Keldeo! ''Celebrate #Pokemon20 with the Mythical Pokémon Genesect! ''Celebrate #Pokemon20 with the Mythical Pokémon Meloetta! In other languages ''Train On. |bordercolor= |ja= |zh_cmn= |zh_yue= |fr_eu= |de= |it= |ko= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |es_eu= }} Related articles * Pokémon 10th Anniversary External links * Official website for the Pokémon 20th Anniversary (archived) (English) Category:Pokémon meta Category:Events fr:20 ans de Pokémon